Like Smirk and Ice
by CrossoverQueen21
Summary: Elsa is new to gallagher but has a secret that her sister is determined to unearth - no spies - GG/Frozen fanfic crossover - YOU DONT NEED TO HAVE SEEN FROZEN TO UNDERSTAND THIS - EVERYTHING IS EXPLAINED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Like Smirk and Ice**

**A/N DON'T HATE – PLZZZZZZZ – I BEGS OF YOU! I have 2 awesome reasons for why I am starting this crossover**

**1. **I am suffering writers block at the moment, sorry**2. **This idea just came to me and I NEEDED to put it down. Seriously. NEEDED.

I also guess I kind of need a break from my other fanfics too but the main reason I haven't updated them recently is because I am still waiting on 4 more reviews for my Kronos' Plan B – but how about we make a deal, yeah? I get 10 reviews for this then I will carry on with this fanfic AND update 2 MORE CHAPTERS for "What is it like to Die?". Deal? Deal.

**I would also like to say that this will be a Cammie-less story**

**NO DON'T GO! LET ME EXPLAIN!**

**Basically, Anna and Elsa are sisters (duh and they are non-identical twins but Elsa is older by 13 minutes) and Elsa sort of takes the part of Cammie – this is also a non-spy fanfic – but I suppose you'll pick it up along the way. But without further ado …**

**Like Smirk and Ice**

Anna POV

My name is Anna Morgan and I go to Gallagher High. Gallagher High is a pretty normal place, you've got your jocks, nerds, Queen Bee's and so on. I guess I'm none of those but I have friends from all of them – Bex, Grant and Zach (all jocks), Liz and Jonas (nerds – but cool nerds), Macey and Nick (the Queen and King Bee's) and finally, Kristoff who is the same as me. Together we make our own sort of group. I'm popular and smart – because of this I am accustomed to good news. But as I got home one Monday night there was one piece of news that I was NOT prepared for.

"Come help us clean up this room, Anna!" My mom Rachel called from upstairs. I checked my school bag. A single piece of maths homework that I could breeze through on the bus ride to school in the morning. I was free to do what I wanted – but right now I had to help mom.

"K, mom" I said as I searched for her. Wait. Where was she?

"Up here!" Dad boomed.

His head was dangling from the landing of the upstairs extention – in all honesty he looked like a bat hanging off of the face of the earth (REFERENCE! :D). I went over to him, puzzled. He flicked my ginger piggy plaits. Then I noticed that he was in the forbidden room. My sisters old room.

"Daadd. Why are we preparing Elsa's old room?" I asked wearily, dreading the answer that I knew was soon to come.

"Well, she's coming home, hun!" mom shouted as she came up behind me, she sounded – nervous….

You may think that I would be happy but no. She moved out at the age of 10, where to, I don't know. But she only moved out after 2 years of shunning me. Hence, her enclosed room in the attic. We used to be best buddys, but now we aren't, I wish she would've told me why. I grabbed the bridge off my nose and asked,

"When?"

"She'll be here tomorrow at noon, you won't be pulled out of school though, so she'll be here when you get back."

I nodded and decided to abandon the plans of helping with Elsa's room and get my maths homework over and done with.

I lay in bed thinking about seeing my twin after 6 years. They weren't good thoughts and then I wondered what I was going to tell my friends – they didn't know I had a sister, or twin even. How would they react when I brought a random girl to my school who I was actually related to. In my head they weren't positive reactions.

~TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING~

I boarded the bus and took my usual seat – I know, 16 and I still didn't have my drivers license, but oh well. As I hot off I spotted my friends and shuffled over.

"Somebodys not in a good mood" pouted Grant

"No, I am not" I huffed, then leaning against my boyfriend, Kristoff.

"Why?" questioned Macey

She didn't even look up from her nail filing.

"…. My twin may or may not be moving back in today"

Bex spit out the coke that she had been currently drinking and (for once) Macey looked up from her perfect nails.

"Yup" I sighed then set off to class, not letting anybody to follow me. Noon came and I knew that Elsa was probably home now. At the end of school I waited for the gang, as I usually do.

"So you never told us?" I heard Nick call to me.

I turned around to see my friends and replied "Nope. Not seen her in 6 years, didn't think I see her again and so I didn't think that I'd need to bring her up"

"You talk about her as if she's and alien"pointed out Kristoff, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and turning to face everyone.

"I've had my suspicions," was my witty reply "Always used to wear these gloves, I bet she still wears them"

"Well, you'll see now – I'll give you a lift home" Zach offered, him being our next door neighbour and all.

"Sure, see you guys" I was answered with a jumble of 'see you''s and 'bye''s

~HOME~

A blue Porsche was parked in the driveway.

"Are you going to be OK? You know, with your sister?"

"I don't know. Thanks for the lift" I said

"No probs" Zach pulled into the driveway opposite our house

I stepped through the front door.

"She here?" I asked mom, who was in the kitchen.

"She's in her room" I scoffed "but she's offered you a lift to school" Oh great, I lift to school in a car about expensive as my entire wardrobe with my sister who doesn't act like a sister and is so scared (I am just guessing here) of everything that she barely ever comes out of her room. Could my life get any more perfect?

~THE NEXT MORNING~

I dressed and headed downstairs.

"Elsa will be down in a minute" Dad said before I could ask.

I eventually heard faint footsteps descend down the stairs and turned to see my sister for the first time in 6 years. She was beautiful to say the least – her platinum blonde hair was in a braid hung over her shoulder and ending just above her ribcage, she wore a shirt that shone like crystals and a pair of well fitting jeans, paired with silver high heels. Minimal makeup: light purple eyeshadow and shiny lipgloss was all she wore, she didn't need anything else as her skin was flawless. All completed with her gloves – she was hiding something. She made it so obvious. She tightly gripped her keys in one gloved hand and used the other one to swing her purple satchel over her right soldier. Her face was unreadable as she spoke her first words to since she left home at age 10.

"You ready to go?"

I shrugged my soldiers and looked up at her with my grey eyes to meet her vibrant blue ones before going outside to her car. Zach's car wasn't there. Strange. Elsa opened up the car, got in and revved the engine in a polite sort of way. I sighed and reluctantly got in. The ride was filled with silence that neither of us could break. School came into view and I looked over to see that Elsa had the shakes and was counting to ten. We pulled up and I sped over to my friends ushering to follow me inside. They resisted and watched Elsa step out of the car. At that point everyone in the car park was staring at her. Who wouldn't stare at a girl with flawless _everything _AND a car that blows everyones minds? Me, because that agonizingly perfect girl was my sister. She was proper, obedient and _coldhearted _– she really needed to let it go. Only me and my friends knew that she was related to me and they instantly stared a comparison by eye. I rolled my eyes and abandoned Elsa in the car park. She was shy. I was therefore leaving her in her own nightmare. Good.

**Well what did you guys think! Yay Elsa! Plz review and I will keep to my promise. I would also like to say the reason why that this is NOT being posted as a crossover – yes, it is but you don't really need to know the frozen storyline or anything other than what I am about to tell you now. Anna and Elsa are sisters, Anna and Kristoff are dating – DONE. Until next time …. CrossoverQueen21 xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Like Smirk and Ice Chapter 2 I am hoping to start the two more chapters for what is it like to die? next weekend as I am drowning in homework but right now here is chapter two! Anna POV I went to home room and sat down with my arms limp at the sides of the chair and head thrown back. Students started to pour in. Eventually, Mr Dale walked in and began to shuffle papers because we still had 5 minutes until the register had to handed in. Then Elsa walked in. I slammed my head down onto the table and groaned, saying to myself "Lord help me now". "Hi, my name is Elsa Arendalle" she spoke in her thick British accent: hmm hasn't noticed that before. So she was in England? Everyone turned to look - no, STARE at me. Cue finger gun to the head. "Ah yes, but I'm going to have to ask you to remove your gloves. It's school policy." Mr Dale replied. I looked up at this point with curiosity only to be met with a shaking Elsa pulling a note out of her satchel and handing it over to the overly annoying chemistry teacher. Dang! She's allowed to wear her gloves. She moved over to the seat at the back of the room. Time for period one and I made a dash for the corridor in anticipation for my favourite class. PE (gym to all you Americans ;)). Mr Soloman was THE BEST teacher in the school. I'm not going to lie here - I am a very VERY hyper person. This class was good to blow off steam. But low and behold my darling sister once again entered. She repeated her actions from home room. We did gymnastics and I was pretty good on the bars. So was Macey, Bex and Liz. But Elsa was better - she was just so perfect but shy and ARRGH. I. Hate. My. Life. Short I know. Sorry. Shoutout to anelesisselenabackwards on Instagram and I also noticed that last chapter when I said shoulders my laptop changed it to soldiers - whoops and sorry! Review and Until next time CrossoverQueen21 xxxxxx 


End file.
